


"What on Earth are you doing?"

by Anonymous



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Other, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Azure is worried about Carmen. They've been obsessed with a video game for a long time this summer, and simply haven't been taking care of themself.(Based on my work Ramble On, Ramble On. Don't mention this on any of my claimed works, please.)





	"What on Earth are you doing?"

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a modern AU, I renamed the Ramblers.
> 
> Blue/White/Rainbow is now Azure, and Red/Black is now Carmen. There are also some different things, such as clothing no longer being color coded. That's about it. The two are roommates.
> 
> Also, this is my first omorashi work. Yeah.  
> Sorry if you were hoping the first Moomin omorashi would be... Idk, canon.

It started out with a game Carmen bought. It was the latest Pokemon, and they were addicted. They stayed in one spot, their hands sweaty from gripping the controller. They hadn't slept in a while, certainly not, but they had been eating and drinking, and least what Azure placed by them.

"Are you alright?" their roommate and/or datemate(? It was kind of unclear nowadays) asked them.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying," they would always reply back.

Azure was getting increasingly worried, but always went to sleep and the end of the night.

"I'm going to bed. You should maybe shower tonight. You kinda stink. Love you."

Carmen clicked their mouth. "Yeah, yeah, sure." They were about to fight a gym. The water gym, specifically. Luckily for them, they'd been keeping whatever this weird electric dude was. 

But something began distracting them. That something was their bladder.

It was a slight sensation at first. It was the one Carmen liked keeping around and it left them restless. They weren't sure if it was right to call it a kink, but it was easier to explain it that way.

Gym defeated. Onto the next place.

Through the cave, it started getting worse. That was rather odd. Usually, Carmen could hold for many long hours at a time. Thinking about it though, they hadn't went in... Who knows how long.

Alright. Just this town and then to the Victory Road.

They entered the gym, rubbing their eyes some. They began a battle. They began clicking moves without thinking, too distracted by having to pee.

"Fuck. This isn't going well." They felt as if they couldn't stand up, worried that if they did, they would start peeing. They half-stood, and started creeping toward the bathroom. 

_Sssss._

"Fuck." They were peeing. All over the floor. At least it was the tile. They couldn't trust themself to move too much farther but the bathroom was close.

Step. Step. Urine kept flowing. Slower now, with more control, but it was like a sink on a low setting, just a little relief.. They could still sort-of make it and then just clea-

"FUCK!" Carmen shouted as they hit their foot on the wall whilst turning. That made the whole situation worse.

To make matters absolutely disasterous, Azure came out of the bedroom, now awake.

"Carmen? Are you- Uh... Peeing."

"Shut up."

"Uhh... I'll get you some clothes. Just... Go take a shower. I'll handle the cleanup." 

"S-sorry." This was embarrassing.

"No, it's fine... Just... Take a shower, will you?"

"Y-yeah." Carmen followed their orders, going into the bathroom to start cleaning themself.

~

When they stepped out of the bathroom, the floor was clean. Not even a smell remained.

They walked into the room where they were gaming and saw a calm Azure, more conscious than earlier. 

"...Do we need to talk about what happened?" Carmen asked, worried this would hurt their relationship.

"Not unless you feel like we should."

"Alright. Tomorrow, then."

They dealt a finishing blow in the battle they left the game on, and the two went to bed.

Never again... Unless maybe they found a bottle to use or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel.


End file.
